Sundowners
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En la noche del cumpleaños número 85 de Bella, Edward reflexiona sobre el pasado reciente y sus adversidades. Alice ayuda con el futuro, y Bella finalmente se da cuenta de su último acontecimiento humano.


Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **misbluejuju**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción**.**

_Gracias a__**Ericastelo**__por ser mi beta, porque quizás, y solo 'quizás', sí la exploto ;)_

**Nota de autora: **Aquí hay angustia

**Nota de traductora: **Yo lloré, quizás ustedes no sean tan sensibles como yo, pero si sí, deberían tener pañuelos a la mano

* * *

**Sundowners**

(Los que anochecen)

* * *

Ella dejó de pedirme que la transformara cuando cumplió cuarenta. Aunque estaba aliviado, aún sentía una punzada de algo hasta el momento. Desde que la había conocido, sus cumpleaños eran un conflicto entre nosotros, y ni un solo uno terminó sin una discusión sobre su mortalidad. Después de los cuarenta, ella simplemente no lo mencionó de nuevo. Era inquietante, pero lo agradecí, y por una vez tuvimos un cumpleaños sin una pelea, aunque ella gruñó un poco por el pastel que Alice había comprado; Bella dijo que ya tenía suficiente grasa alrededor de su cintura sin esas calorías. Yo no la veía.

A pesar de lo que Bella piensa, los años han sido amables con ella, y ha envejecido con tanta gracia como una reina de belleza o una estrella joven. Aunque sí invirtió un poco de dinero en maquillaje, con la ayuda de Alice, fijó su límite antes de la cirugía plástica, de lo que me alegré. Bella es preciosa a cualquier edad, y yo me aseguro de que lo sepa.

Hoy cumple ochenta y cinco.

No tuve el corazón para decirle que es su cumpleaños. Deduje que no importaba si lo hacía; de todos modos en diez minutos olvidaría que alguna vez se lo dije.

Eso empezó hace unos pocos años, y no parecía serio en ese entonces, o al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mí mismo. Eran solo cosas simples. Perdía las llaves de su carro u olvidaba su lista de las compras. Una o dos veces, olvidó la sopa en el microondas. Habíamos bromeado sobre eso, incluso reído. Tonta Bella.

Yo había pensado que estaba en la tienda cuando recibí la llamada diciéndome que fue encontrada vagando por en medio de la calle. La recogí en el hospital local, mi culpa por omitir los síntomas y las señales que quemaban dentro de mí. Medio escuché al doctor hablar sobre demencia, Alzheimer y los hogares de cuidado personal, en vez de eso, mis ojos estaban pegados en Bella. Ella sonreía serenamente mientras sostenía la sábana del hospital, y me pregunté cómo es que había podido omitir las señales. Y yo la había llamado a _ella _poco observadora. Finalmente le presté atención al doctor después de que me preguntara qué había decidido hacer con mi abuela. La mirada que le di habló más fuerte que las palabras, y se fue apresuradamente. Llevé a mi Bella a casa y me volví en su compañero constante, no dejándola fuera de mi vista ni por un minuto. Nunca me molestaba cuidar de ella, y yo alejaba sus quejas con besos distractores.

Era malo entonces, pero al paso de los años, mejoró. Y empeoró.

Yo cuido de ella; ella está desplomada sobre el sofá leyendo un libro, Austen de nuevo. Me pregunto si ella recuerda que ya lo leyó o si cree que esta es la primera vez. Qué no daría por ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, así como está de diezmado su cerebro ahora. Obligo a alejarse a las imágenes que fluyen en mi mente; las tomografías de cerebros con Alzheimer, las investigaciones que había leído obsesivamente mientras trataba de encontrar una cura para ella, una manera de ayudarla, _algo. _Todo eso me perturba a diario. Me duele saber que el cerebro de Bella luce como los de esas tomografías, salpicado de agujeros, como queso suizo. Aunque sé que es poco probable, no puedo evitar pensar que por cada agujero en su cerebro, hay un recuerdo faltante.

Me pregunto si es el sentido de justicia de Dios, o si solo pensaba él que era gracioso hacer que yo recordara todo y que ella olvidara.

Deja su libro en la mesita de café y me sonríe. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan. "Edward, no sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Qué hora es?"

Miro fuera de la ventana. Está casi obscuro, e inmediatamente sé lo que está pasando. Me pregunto qué edad cree que tiene hoy.

"Cerca de las cinco. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Sus grises cejas se levantan. "Oh, no. Charlie dijo que llegaría a casa a las seis". Trata de trepar fuera del sillón, y estoy a su lado en un instante, ayudándola a levantarse. "Necesito empezar la cena".

"Está bien. Él dijo que iba a ordenar pizza", mentí suavemente. Trato de aplacarla, aunque sea temporalmente. Si le digo que tiene ochenta y cinco, que Charlie murió hace años a la edad de ochenta y seis, y que ya no tiene permitido estar en la cocina, solo la alteraré innecesariamente. Sé que en unos pocos minutos, de todas formas probablemente lo olvidará.

"Te vas a quedar por la noche, ¿cierto?" pregunta. Le sonrío, mirando en sus profundos ojos cafés, realmente la única cosa que no ha cambiado con los años. Ellos son mi constante, mi seguridad de que Bella es aún Bella.

Llevo su arrugada mano a mi boca y la beso gentilmente. "Si tú quieres".

"Siempre quiero", murmura. Enreda sus dedos con los míos y mira nuestras manos unidas confusamente antes de mirarme de nuevo."¿Alice va a venir? Ella dijo que me compró un vestido para la graduación".

Entonces me doy cuenta de que le estoy hablando a la Bella de dieciocho años, y aprieta su mano un poco. Por todas las inseguridades y la timidez que había tenido a esa edad, era mi época favorita de su vida. Ella había tenido su vida entera por delante, y podías ver la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Ahora puedo ver un atisbo de ello, un débil eco.

"Ella estará por aquí en un momento". En la actualidad, Alice no ha estado por aquí desde hace cerca de un año, no desde el último cumpleaños de Bella. Casi esperaba que apareciera hoy incluso sabiendo que estaba en París con Jasper y el resto de la familia.

Las visitas de Alice siempre son agridulces. Aunque a Bella la animan, siempre terminan mal. Alice se niega a mentirle a Bella, y las visitas suelen acabar conmigo triturando sedantes dentro del puré de manzana de Bella.

"Oh, bien. Charlie ha estado preguntando por ella". Suelta mi mano y tratar de ir cojeando a la cocina.

"¿Hay algo que pueda traerte?" le pregunto.

Ella se detiene para voltearse y responderme. "Solo voy a tomar una coca".

Estoy a su lado en un milisegundo. Ella jadea en sorpresa. "¡Edward!" su mano revolotea hasta su pecho, y me entra el pánico por un segundo hasta que escucho la constante cadencia de su corazón. "¿Qué te dije sobre acercarte a mí furtivamente?"

Le sonrío. "Lo siento, amor. Ahora siéntate de nuevo, yo te traeré tu bebida".

Ella rueda sus ojos, pero se sienta sin más queja. Me muevo a paso humano para no espantarla de nuevo, y escucho su llamada desde la sala. "¡Me voy a poner gorda si sigues tratándome así!"

Rio mientras camino de regreso y le extiendo su bebida. "Nunca. Siempre serás hermosa sin importar nada". Frunzo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta de que es la primera verdad completa que he dicho en el día. Me siento horrible mintiéndole tanto, pero de acuerdo a toda la investigación, es lo mejor. Ella se rie tontamente.

El libro lo llama _Síndrome de los que anochece_. La teoría es que la obscuridad y las sombras hacen que los pacientes con demencia vean las cosas de manera diferente. Para algunos, el síndrome causa agitación o vagabundeo. Para Bella, la hace retroceder a una etapa anterior de su vida. Hoy, ella cree que tiene dieciocho y está planeando la graduación. Ayer, ella pensaba que tenía treinta y buscaba su maletín. No hay patrón ni razón para ello.

A veces pienso que mi falta de envejecimiento agrava su condición. De hecho, a veces lo hace, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco agradecido por ello. En esos extraños momentos de demencia, ella es la alegre chica llena de esperanza que conocí en esos años. Suena extraño, suena mal, pero últimamente, vivo para este momento del día, vivo para el crepúsculo.

Le da un trago a su coca, y me acerco para sentarme junto a ella en el sillón. Aunque me muevo a velocidad humana, la sorprendo, y la lata se escapa de sus manos, derramando su contenido en la alfombra.

"¡Oh!" exclama. Trata de levantarse, pero pongo una mano en su hombro para detenerla. Le sonrío cálidamente.

"Está bien. Ya lo tengo". Regreso con un paño y comienzo a limpiar el desastre. Cuidar de Bella es un trabajo de tiempo completo, y no puedo creer que algunos humanos sean capaces de hacer esto por sus achacosos padres y abuelos sin quejarse. Yo tengo tiempo y energía ilimitados, y aún así es agotador, emocional y físicamente. Es realmente un trabajo de amor.

Me quedo rígido mientras escucho a un carro acercándose. El motor se silencia, y escucho a dos puertas abrirse, luego cerrarse. Sus pensamientos bombardean mi una vez silenciosa mente.

"_Hola, Edward. Estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de Bella. Será mejor que abras la puerta", _advierte Alice.

Jasper es más suave con un simple saludo de _"Hola, hermano"._

Abro la puerta antes de que tengan oportunidad de tocar. Bella mira y trata de saltar.

"¡Alice!" Bella sonríe mientras Alice y Jasper se deslizan por la puerta principal. Una sensación de inquietud me atraviesa, y una parte de mí quiere voltearse y correrlos.

"¡Bella!" Alice danza hasta Bella, la abraza. Y me da una mirada sobre el hombro de Bella. Le respondo de la misma manera. Jasper trata de apaciguar la situación mandando una ola de calma. Solo consigue molestarme, y rápidamente se detiene.

Bella retrocede el abrazo de mi hermana. "¿Trajiste el vestido?" pregunta.

Alice frunce las cejas en confusión. "¿Qué vestido, cariño?"

"Mi vestido de graduación. Dijiste que me compraste uno, y la ceremonia es mañana".

"Alice", le digo en advertencia.

"_No voy a mentirle", _piensa Alice. "_No está bien lo que le haces. Ella merece saber la verdad. Ella querría saber"_

"Alice lo tiene en el maletero", respondo por Alice, sabiendo que en unos pocos minutos, la calma en la casa se habrá desvanecido. Quiero mantenerla lo más que pueda. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverá a sentirse de dieciocho de nuevo? Escucho a Jasper suspirar. Aún está parado en la entrada.

Me siento mal por Jasper, y no entiendo por qué Alice no puede ver que la verdad es dañina, no solo para Bella, sino también para Jasper. Una vez que Bella se agita, solo los tranquilizantes la calman. Jasper trata de ayudar, pero su desorientación lo afecta demasiado, y la mayor parte de las veces, termina esperando a su esposa en el carro.

"Vamos a sentarnos, Bella" dice Alice, guiándola de regreso al sillón. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Bella pasa una mano casualmente a través de su cabello plateado. "Oh, estoy bien". Se ve un poco confundida. "Te vi ayer en la escuela. ¿Algo va mal?"

Miro a Alice en advertencia, pero cae en saco roto.

"Bella, cariño, tú ya te graduaste de la escuela. De hecho, te graduaste hace _décadas. _Hoy es tu…"Interrumpo a Alice.

"Hoy es tu día", termino sin convicción. Ahora Bella se ve realmente confundida.

"¿Mi día? ¿Para qué?"

"Er, nada. Alice solo está siendo Alice", explico. Sonrío. "Alice, ¿puedes venir a la cocina?" camino sin darle oportunidad de replicar, solo mirando hacia atrás para asentir hacia Jasper. Silenciosamente está de acuerdo en mantener un ojo en Bella.

Me volteo después de estar fuera del rango de audición de Bella. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto sin preámbulos.

"Ella preguntó. No le voy a mentir, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?" Alice tiene sus manos en sus caderas y se ve más alta que su un metro con cincuenta de estatura.

"Solo la alterarás como lo hiciste el año pasado. Sí lo recuerdas, ¿no?"

El año pasado, Bella había hiperventilado y se había desmayado después de que Alice le hubiera dicho que Renée estaba muerta.

"Lo admito, cometí un error diciéndole eso, pero lo que estás haciendo es peor. Le estás _mintiendo_ a ella_,_a tu propia esposa, y solo lo estás haciendo solo para tu propio beneficio".

Pasé una mano por mi cabello en frustración. "¿Mi propio beneficio? Tú sabes cómo se pone. ¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? ¿Mentirle con selectividad? ¿Drogarla? ¿Qué?"

Ella agita su cabeza y me mira con compasión. "Solo cambia el tema, Edward. Su mente es como un colador".

Trago duro mientras los recuerdos del último año de preparatoria de Bella me golpean. Dejar a Bella había sido entonces el peor momento de mi existencia. Cierro mis ojos, aclaro mi mente, le respondo a Alice. "Sé que es egoísta", murmuro. "Pero es todo lo que me queda". Miro alrededor de la cocina, reparando en la decoración. Bella la había hecho ella misma hace años. Recuerdo la expresión de orgullo de su cara cuando me enseñó los frutos de su tarea.

"Edward", comenzó cuidadosamente. "Tú sabías en qué te estabas metiendo cuando te negaste a cambiarla".

"Lo sabía. Pero no esperaba _esto". _Agité mi brazo, señalando la sala.

"Nadie, pero es parte de ser humano". Se detuvo. "¿Alguna vez lo lamentas? ¿No haberla cambiado?"

Miro hacia el piso. Puedo ver qué línea entre los azulejos está torcida. "Estoy feliz de que viva". Levanto mis ojos. "Estoy feliz de que tuviera la oportunidad de vivir, la oportunidad que ninguno de nosotros tuvo". Me detengo. "Pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo…"

"La cambiarías", susurra Alice.

Asiento una vez, apretando mi mandíbula. Alice también asiente, su cara llena de simpatía y entendimiento. Cruza la habitación y me abraza. La abrazo en regreso. Poco después, oigo los arrastrados pasos de Bella acercándose, y le doy a Alice un último apretón antes de alejarme.

"Así que, me harán un pastel de cumpleaños, ¿o qué?" pregunta Bella mientras entra en la cocina. "No cumples ochenta y cinco todos los días, ya sabes, quizás sea el último… con mis propios dientes". Bella sonríe.

El alivio me llena, aunque sé que este momento de lucidez podría bien ser solo eso, un momento.

"¡Por supuesto que te trajimos un pastel, chica cumpleañera! Jasper, ve y agárralo del asiento trasero". Alice sonríe y empieza tomando un plato y un tenedor para Bella.

Estoy confundido por un momento antes de darme cuenta de que Alice debió haber visto esto. Me guiña y toma una servilleta del servilletero.

Bella suspira mientras se desliza en una silla. "Edward, ¿podrías traerme mi bastón? Creo que lo dejé en la sala".

"Por supuesto", me acerco a ella y la beso ligeramente en la sien antes de caminar lentamente hacia la sala, no queriendo espantarla. Tan pronto como estoy fuera de la habitación, la escuchó hablar rápidamente a Alice, susurrando.

"Alice, tienes que decirme. _¿Cuándo?" _la escucho suspirar. "Esto es demasiado duro para los dos. ¿Pronto?"

"Disfruta tu cumpleaños, Bella", dice Alice simplemente, sin dejar de ser amable.

Bella suelta un suspiro sibilante. "Gracias", murmura.

Estoy en la sala de estar, inmóvil, porque no quería que terminaran su conversación con mi entrada.

"¿Y Edward?" susurra Bella.

"Seguirá".

Mis manos se aprietan en puños, y esto agradecido de que aún no he tomado el bastón. La idea de Bella muriendo, incluso ahora, me llenaba de agonía. Quiero ir con Alice y preguntarle cuándo precisamente. Necesito estar preparado; no quiero ser más que un momento detrás de Bella. Alice, sabiendo que estoy escuchando, parece anticipar mis pensamientos.

"_Estamos aquí por algo más que el cumpleaños de Bella", _piensa Alice.

"Gracias", susurro. "¿Le dirás a Carlisle…?

"_Ya lo sabe. Él y Esme mandan su amor, al igual que Emmett y Rose. Ellos entienden"._

Esas dos palabras: _ellos entienden. _Un cálido alivio me llena. Mi decisión de no cambiar a Bella había creado una grieta entre mi familia y yo por años. Saber que los dejaría en paz y amor significa el mundo entero para mí.

Recojo el bastón de Bella y regreso a la cocina, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que yo espié la sombría conversación con una sonrisa.

"Aquí está, mi dama", digo, extendiendo el bastón sobre ambas palmas de mis manos. Bella ríe tontamente.

"Mi caballero", dice, sonriendo. Toma el bastón y lo engancha en el respaldo de su silla.

Jasper entra en la cocina, sosteniendo un enorme pastel blanco. '¡Felices 85, Bella!' Está escrito con glaseado rosa encima.

"No, sin cantar", nos recuerda Bella. Aunque con el paso de los años se ha vuelto más agradable respecto a sus cumpleaños, aún se niega a dejarnos cantarle el 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. Me dejó tocarla para ella en el piano una vez. En sus cuarenta y dos, lo recuerdo a la perfección.

"Sin cantar", afirmo con una sonrisa. Alice le corta a Bella una pequeña rebanada de pastel, y ella lo come. Estoy un poco sorprendido por su entusiasmo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que se está tomando en serio las palabras de Alice. Cuando termina, se recuesta en su silla con un suspiro. "Gracias, Alice, Jasper. Estaba delicioso".

"Eso esperaba, la compramos en una nueva pastelería en Boston".

"¡No lo hiciste!" Bella está atónita. Nunca se acostumbró a que la consintiéramos.

Alice sonríe. "Solo lo mejor para ti, Bella". Planta un beso en su mejilla y se desliza al lado de Jasper.

Bella rueda sus ojos y yo río.

Alice aprieta el brazo de Jasper. "Vamos rápido de caza, regresaremos en seguida", dice.

"Los veo al rato", dice Bella mientras ellos se van. Alice no responde.

Miro a Bella, y me sorprende lo cansada que se ve hoy.

"Edward, ¿crees que podrías traerme mi manta del armario? Creo que necesito una siesta después de toda esta emoción", dice Bella mientras se levanta de la silla y se va al sillón. Cuidadosamente se sienta y la ayudo a subir sus piernas para que pueda acostarse. Rápidamente encuentro su manta suave favorita en el armario debajo de las escaleras y la pongo sobre ella.

"Duerme bien, amor", murmuro. Me da una sonrisa adormilada y yo me agacho para besar su mejilla manchada, y bebo de sus hermosos ojos cafés antes de que los cierre. Mi estómago se aprieta y siento un nudo en la garganta.

No necesito del don de Alice para saber que esta es la última vez que veré sus ojos.

Sigo agachado y acaricio el cabello gris de Bella ausentemente, recordando su vida —nuestra vida, juntos.

Sus labios se abren mientras duerme, y recuerdo la primera vez que los besé. Recuerdo la maravillosa agonía que sentí mientras nuestros labios estaban juntos, y cuán delicadamente suaves se sentían contra los míos mientras me tragaba mi veneno.

Sostengo su mano en la mía y acarició la banda dorada en el dedo anular izquierdo reverentemente, dejando que las memorias del día de nuestra boda pasaran ante mis ojos. Ella había estado tan hermosa, tan nerviosa, mientras caminaba por el pasillo apretado a Charlie en apoyo. La sonrisa que alegraba su cara mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban por primera vez ese día puso en vergüenza a todos los demás. Radiaba de pura alegría.

Sus pestañas revoloteaban y recuerdo sentirlas en mi cara durante nuestra luna de miel. Besos de mariposa, los había llamado mientras movía sus pestañas contra mi dura mejilla. Nos habíamos reído entonces, poniendo las ondulantes sábanas sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras las olas rompían en la distancia y las gaviotas graznaban.

"Edward", respira, y recuerdo su charla entre sueños. Con los años, esta se ha vuelto mi puerta a los pensamientos de Bella, y aprendí casi tanto sobre ella cuando estaba dormida que cuando estaba despierta y hablando. Ella nunca lo supo, pero semanas antes de Navidad, ella había recitado en sus sueños que me tenía. Había tenido que apretar mis dientes para suprimir mis risas.

Veo su sonrisa un poco, y trato de no ver el raro color de sus labios mientas escucho a su respiración y a su corazón ir deteniéndose. Su corazón, mi propio metrónomo, reduce su ritmo, con débiles latidos. La sangre dentro de ella, que usualmente corre a través de las válvulas y cámaras como corrientes de aguas rápidas, reduce la velocidad.

Deja de respirar.

Momentos después, su corazón trastabilla y se detiene. Espero en ascuas como esperando que iniciara de nuevo. Contengo mi respiración, esperando, dispuesto a reanimarlo, a mantener a mi Bella viva, para evitar esas terribles olas de dolor, esperando en el banquillo para romperme en miles de pequeños pedazos.

Espero.

Todo está en silencio.

Mi interior estalla. Agonía pura rasga mi estómago y dejo salir un lamento, un grito estridente que sacude las ventanas en sus marcos.

Mi Bella. Oh, mi Bella.

Sollozo sin lágrimas, apretando la mano seca de Bella como si fuera una línea de vida, reacio a dejarla ir. Es infantil y estúpido, pero siento que si suelto su mano, ella realmente estará perdida para mí. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo hasta que siento una pequeña mano apretar mi hombro.

"_Lo lamento mucho, Edward", _piensa Alice. Oigo sollozos y siento a su cuerpo temblando mientras se agacha detrás de mí. El dolor parece vencer a su pequeño cuerpo.

Puedo sentir a Jasper de pie a un lado. Él quería a Bella a su manera, pero sabe que ella y Alice tuvieron una amistad especial.

"Aquí. Ahora", me las arreglo para decir entre sollozos. "Hazme pedazos. Deja mi mano en la de ella. Quema la casa hasta que quede en cenizas. Planta flores silvestres, un prado. Las escrituras de la propiedad están en mi caja fuerte. No la vendas nunca".

"_Por supuesto", _piensa Alice. _""Lo que quieras"._

Miro a Jasper detrás de mí, y asiente. Con la magnitud de mi dolor, me sorprende que pueda estar parado en la misma habitación. "Gracias", le digo.

Beso la mano de Bella y me volteo. "Nunca sabrán lo mucho que significan los dos para mí, cuánto significa esto para mí. Mándenles al resto de la familia nuestro amor".

Alice envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí por un rápido abrazo, después se hace hacia atrás, buscando mi cara. Asiento. Es tiempo.

En un momento de cobardía, cierro mis ojos. Aunque puedo sentir a mi cabeza separarse de mi cuerpo, no siento dolor, solo un extraño vértigo. Me confundo cuando me doy cuenta de que aún puedo sentir la mano de Bella en la mía, y no tengo tiempo para admirar mi extraña fisiología antes de que la oscuridad en mis párpados repentinamente aumente. Oigo un crujido sordo. Después nada.

_La obscuridad se desvanece lentamente hasta que no hay nada más que una brillante luz cegadora. No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener uno, pero, sorprendentemente, parece no importarme. Una hermosa paz que nunca antes he conocido me llena enteramente, y no hay espacio para __el__ miedo o incluso curiosidad. Gradualmente, la luz se desvanece. Es como si el sol quedara oculto detrás de las nubes. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo nada interesante. Existo tranquilamente. El tiempo pasa._

_Entonces, a través de la obscuridad, veo una forma a lo lejos, una figura. Se acerca a mí, sus rasgos volviéndose más claros con cada paso, y la alegría inundándome mientras reconozco quién es._

_Bella camina hacia mí, su cabello castaño alborotándose ligeramente por una brisa desconocida. Sus ojos cafés brillan y ella sonríe. Está usando un largo vestido__,__ su vestido de novia._

"_No me tuviste esperando mucho tiempo", dice mientras llega hasta mí._

_No estoy seguro de si tengo la habilidad de hablar, pero de todas maneras trato. "Hace tiempo te dije que iba a seguirte". Estoy sorprendido por mi voz. Suena diferente, menos musical, y me doy cuenta que es así como debí haber sonado como humano. Lo había olvidado._

_Extiende sus manos hacia mí. Las tomo entre las mías, y momentáneamente me alarmo cuando veo que sí, _sí _tengo un cuerpo aquí._

"_Mi amor", susurro mientras la abrazo. "Tenías razón", murmuro entre su sedoso cabello. Huele como al champú que solía usar cuando nos conocimos, a dulces fresias, y puedo oler su verdadero olor detrás de eso, pero el olor ya no causa que mi garganta queme._

_Ella se ríe. "Por supuesto que tenía razón"._

_Me alejo de ella un poco, mirándola inquisitivamente. "¿Estás enojada conmigo?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por mentirte mientras te volvías mayor". Me detuve. "Por no cambiarte cuando me lo pediste". Mis ojos bajan, y siento vergüenza._

"_No", dice. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para mantenerme a salvo y feliz. Y sobre cambiarme, pensé en eso por mucho tiempo. Me tomó bastante, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que de cualquier manera, tendríamos la eternidad"._

_Estrello mis labios con los de ella, y no besamos por lo que parece eternamente. Cuando finalmente __estuvimos__ saciados, nos alejamos el uno del otro, estrechamos nuestras manos y caminamos hacia lo desconocido. Juntos._

Fin

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Esta historia está dedicada a los cuidadores. Su desinterés, amor, valentía y trabajo duro son inspiradores y apreciados, más de lo que nunca sabrán.

El Alzheimer puede afectar a diferentes personas de diferentes maneras. Aunque yo no era enfermera, sí trabajé en una casa de asistencia por tres años, y una buena porción de mi tiempo la pasé en la sala de personas con demencia. Los comportamientos de Bella, aunque no son completamente 'los más comunes', no son inusuales.

Para más información sobre el Alzheimer:

Gracias por leer y por favor consideren dejar un review.

**Nota de la traductora**: Bueno sí, lloré… espero que les haya gustado…

Silvana


End file.
